Understood
by Intense Innocence
Summary: There’s only one thing in the world that makes complete sense to Kakashi. [KakaIru]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Kakashi and Iruka were simply made for each other. (well, that's my opinion anyways)

* * *

_There's only one thing in the world that makes complete sense to Kakashi._

**UNDERSTOOD**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was a respectable man; A good ninja, light-hearted, strong willed, with a envious care free nature… but… There were just some things that Kakashi didn't understand. 

Iruka Umino, however, knew a lot. He was patient, gentle-hearted, and always eagerly protective, to a fault. There were simply times when Iruka understood what Kakashi did not.

Iruka would always watch Kakashi's foot bounce up and down again and again in a nervous jitter, and then grip his hand a little tighter, while the older ninja would simply let a rich aqua eye gaze impassively ahead. Then Iruka would simply ask, "What are you thinking about?" and for his efforts, receive one subtle shrug and a glance, a long lingering glance.

"You." That was always Kakashi's answer to Iruka's question. The answer was never false, but not entirely true either.

"Good thoughts?"

"Always." Although Kakashi's tone was never reassuring.

When the nurse came out with the news and called Kakashi's name, the man would never let his gaze wander from Iruka.

"Kashi, doctor's here." Iruka would say gently, even though the Jounin already knew it, and everyone knew he knew it.

"Mr. Hatake…" Kakashi finally stood, but his eye was trained to not leave Iruka's, and Kakashi was loyal about following orders.

"Yes?" When Kakashi spoke his voice was a heavy mist, hanging in the dead silence that always followed.

When the silence finally cracked it would always be by Iruka's patient voice, like a shining light, beaconing a tiny question. "How is he doctor?" or "How're they doing?"

Kakashi would smile at the warmth that blanketed his heart at the Chuunin's soft words; Words that always reminded the copy ninja that he was never alone. Depending on the doctor's response would determine Kakashi's next reaction.

"They'll be just fine…it was a close one" Those times were times when Kakashi would breathe a feral sigh of relief and let his eyelid fall shut. Then there were the times when the response was only another blow in Kakashi's shattered heart. "I'm terribly sorry… we did all that we could…" Those times, Kakashi's gaze stayed focused on Iruka's, and he wouldn't look away, drowning himself in the man's caring, sad brown depths.

Because Iruka understood; but Kakashi didn't.

"It's alright. Let's go home Kakashi."

The Jounin would slip his hands in the padded pockets on his vest, hiding his trembling finders from view, and he just didn't understand, but Iruka did.

Iruka would lead Kakashi outside, keeping little less than a foot between them, and when Iruka patted the Jounin's back, Kakashi was numb, and Iruka could feel it.

Walking past the academy was routine for them both as they ventured home, and small sighs would be exchanged; some fond, and some entirely foreign. Because they were both teachers, but Iruka's job was much safer, he didn't run the risk of losing a student each day of his work, but Kakashi on the other hand had no where near the safety of a classroom setting. A mission each week almost demanded death.

Kakashi would breathe out, and hold himself together, not allowing the pain and guilt of losing another student to reduce him to a puddle. Kakashi didn't understand why things were easier said than done for as soon as he walked out of hind-sight of the old school-house; his vision was washed away by floods. Iruka understood and would pull him close.

Each new day can bring on an impossible choice, and Kakashi had trouble making those decisions. Preaching's of teamwork filled his lessons. "Those who allow their comrades to die… are worse than scum." But he was either a few seconds too late or just plain early. Punctuality wasn't his strong suit, that's just who Kakashi was. Although, good timing never really did change the outcome anyways.

Kakashi always allowed himself to be ushered into Iruka's apartment, and sat down on the sofa before the younger male rushed away to the kitchen to boil a pot of tea. Kakashi was left with stunned observation to gaze at the many framed pictures that adorned Iruka's walls or mantel, or coffee table, window sills… mostly wherever was convenient. Pictures full of memories and loved ones, friends, family, lovers, students…

Kakashi would grin at the ones of them both, smile at the ones he remembered, and scowl bitterly at the ones he did not.

Kakashi never really understood the value of a photograph, but it was apparent that Iruka did.

When Iruka finally stumbled in with the tea Kakashi would remove his mask, take only one sip: the bitterness in the tea representing his anguish and the sweetness, from the drops of honey Iruka would add, representing Iruka's calm smile. Then Iruka would sweetly offer to take his companion's drink, for he now had far too many fond memories of cracked teacups in his possession, littering his cabinets.

Kakashi would bury his head in his hands, and Iruka would whisper something to comfort him in his ear. Kakashi would shed his vest and leave his mask down, just in case he made himself sick, and then cry quite loudly, with Iruka's hands rubbing sound circles into his back.

And Kakashi didn't understand why Iruka understood so much.

What Kakashi _did_ understand was that when Iruka told him it'd be okay, and pull him back to lay scrunched together on the small couch, he felt calm. Kakashi understood that the other's long fingertips running in patterns through his loose hair, gave him goose bumps. Kakashi understood that when he was with Iruka, his whole world suddenly made sense.

Kakashi understands the tired amused confusion that crosses Iruka's face when his tears stop running only a moment later of being in the Chuunin's care. And Kakashi knows that some things don't make sense to Iruka, because only he can understand.

Iruka understands a lot that Kakashi doesn't; But Kakashi doesn't need to understand anything else, because his whole world already makes sense to him.

* * *

**!Owari!**

* * *

Awe, get it? Iruka is the entire world to Kakashi… eh? Eh?! AWE! 

… shutting up…

Your reviews will make me eternally happy. (g i d d y . g r i n)

luvs-i.i


End file.
